


Too Hot in the Kitchen

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Apologies, Aporn, Bake Sale, Boys Kissing, Cleaning, Confession, Dinner, Discussion, Embarrassment, Fainting, Fanart, Fear, Getting Dress, Inspired by Fanart, Kitchen Counter Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Panting, Preparing Dinner, Pumpkin Pasta, Scoutmasters, Scouts, Screaming, Second-Hand Harassment, Stripping, Summer Camp, Washcloth, Yelling, baking cookies, blowjob, couple nicknames, dehydrated, groans, kitchen, mess hall, moans, overheated, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Keitaro & Hiro would be helping Sir Aiden bake some "Buddy Cookies" to sell, so they can raise money for the camp, but as the heat in the kitchen became hot, Keitaro suddenly faints causing Hiro to panic which leads the two to have a very serious talk about their future.
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Hiro Akiba
Kudos: 19





	Too Hot in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> The pic in this story was done by @ZsotrAnon over at Twitter.

Too Hot in the Kitchen

It’s Day 24 & Keitaro and Hiro are truly working very hard with Sir Aiden in the kitchen to help bake the “buddy cookies” to sell outside the Camp Buddy gate. It’s already noon & Keitaro would be burning up with his camp uniform completely drenched in sweat while Hiro would wear his special apron that Sir Aiden gave him.

Aiden: Are you two alright? You guys look exhausted.

Hiro: I’m fine, bro, but I don’t know about Keitaro.

Keitaro: Yeah! I’m doing alright. Let’s finish baking these cookies, so we can try to sell…

And just like that, Keitaro quickly collapses onto the kitchen as he was overcome from the extreme heat in the kitchen Sir Aiden would leave & go get Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Hiro: KEITARO!!! Speak to me!!! Are you alright?

Once Hiro place his hand over Keitaro’s forehead, he couldn’t believe how extremely hot Keitaro is as he quickly rushes over towards the sink & grab a washcloth and place on top of Keitaro’s head. Sir Aiden would return with Scoutmaster Yoshi. Scoutmaster Yoshi was stunned to see Keitaro pass out on the kitchen floor.

Yoshinori: What happen, Hiro?

Hiro: I don’t know, sir. He was fine one moment then he suddenly fainted.

Aiden: Do you think it could be because of all of this heat in the kitchen, Yoshi?

Yoshinori: You might be right, Aiden. We have to cool him quickly or he’ll dehydrate really fast.

Aiden: How do we cool the little guy off, Yoshi?

Yoshinori: We might have to strip him.

Hiro: Let me do it, Scoutmaster Yoshi. He’s my best friend.

Yoshinori: Of course. Go ahead, Hiro.

Hiro would start shredding Keitaro’s camp uniform as he quickly pulls Keitaro’s shorts & underwear right off then quickly unbutton his shirt. Scoutmaster Yoshi & Sir Aiden would hand Hiro some wet washcloths as Hiro places them all over Keitaro’s body hoping that the cool water would help cool him down soon.

Aiden: How am I suppose to sell our “buddy cookies” if Keitaro is down?

Yoshinori: Don’t worry, Aiden. I’ll help you sell the cookies.

Aiden: Thanks, Yoshi. You stay here & keep an eye on him, Hiro.

Hiro: You got it bro.

Yoshinori: If there are any changes, please come & tell us immediately.

Hiro: Yes sir.

Scoutmaster Yoshi & Sir Aiden would leave as they go try to sell the “buddy cookies” while Hiro remains in the kitchen with Keitaro while trying to keep his buddy cool. After 15 minutes went by, Keitaro would let out a grunting noise which caught Hiro’s attention. Hiro would keep a very watchful eye on Keitaro while continuing to baking the “buddy cookies”. After another 15 minutes went by, Keitaro would slowly open up his eyes as he saw Hiro’s cute adorable butt.

Keitaro: Hiro?

Hiro stopped what he was doing as he heard his best friend’s voice. Hiro quickly got down onto his knees to make sure that Keitaro was alright.

Hiro: Keitaro!!! I’m so glad that you’re alright.

Keitaro: What happen to me & why I’m only wearing my camp shirt, scarf & socks?

Hiro: We had to strip you down, so you can get cool.

Keitaro: I fainted?!?

Hiro: You totally passed out, dude. You gave me, Bro-Aiden & Scoutmaster Yoshi a serious scared.

Keitaro: I’m sorry. I guess I was working a bit too hard.

Hiro: I would say so.

Keitaro: Thank you for taking care of me, Hiro.

Hiro: Anything for my best pal.

Keitaro: I’m still feeling a bit hot though.

Hiro: Don’t worry, I’ll put some new cold washcloths on you.

Keitaro: Thank you.

Hiro: I better tell Scoutmaster Yoshi & Bro-Aiden that you’re awake.

Keitaro: Yeah. I can’t imagine how worry they are about me.

Hiro would get down onto his knees as he removes the old warm washcloths & place the new cold washcloths onto Keitaro. As he was finishing up, Scoutmaster Yuri would enter the kitchen as she was shocked to see what Hiro was doing to Keitaro.

Yuri: KYAAA! I knew you guys were up to something!

Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes widen as he instantly knew the voice as he slowly turns his head around to see Scoutmaster Yuri standing right behind him while Keitaro’s bright jade green eyes widen is pure shock & fear as he knew that things are going to get weird very quickly.

Keitaro: Wait Ms. Yuri. It isn’t what it looks likes.

Yuri: Oh! It looks like you two were about to “do it”!

Hiro: Absolutely not! I’m just changing washcloths to keep Keitaro cool.

Yuri: You’re not fooling me, Mr. Akiba. I know that you can’t wait to press your soft lips against Mr. Nagame’s.

Keitaro & Hiro would feel their faces turning bright red of pure embarrassment.

Keitaro: We weren’t trying to kiss, Ms. Yuri.

Hiro: Keitaro’s right, Ms Yuri. He suddenly passed out due to the extreme heat in the kitchen. We had to strip him down, so he can quickly get cool off & the cool wet washcloths are truly helping.

Yuri: Oh! If that’s the case then where are Yoshi & Aiden?

Hiro: They’re outside selling the “buddy cookies”.

Yuri: So while your scoutmasters are out selling cookies, you guys decided to have a quickie.

Keitaro would shed a tear as Hiro would saw his best friend crying, as he couldn’t stand by any longer, so he would shout on the top of his lungs for Scoutmaster Yoshi & Bro-Aiden.

Hiro: SCOUTMASTER YOSHI!!! BRO-AIDEN!!! HELP!!!

Scoutmaster Yoshi & Sir Aiden would hear Hiro’s cry as Scoutmaster Yoshi would rush to see what Hiro is screaming about while Sir Aiden continues to sell the “buddy cookies”. Once Scoutmaster Yoshi got the kitchen, he soon realizes why Hiro was screaming.

Yoshinori: Hiro! Are you alright?

Hiro: I’m fine, but Scoutmaster Yuri doesn’t believe what Keitaro & I are telling her.

Yoshinori: Keitaro’s awake!?!

Keitaro: Yes sir. I’m still feeling a bit too hot, but I’m doing much better thanks to Hiro.

Yoshinori: Oh thank goodness. That’s relief. Why was Yuri in here in the first place?

Hiro: I don’t know, sir, but once she saw me on top of Keitaro while I had my apron on, she quickly suspected that Keitaro & I were “doing it” while you & Bro-Aiden were out selling the cookies.

Yoshinori: WHAT!!! YURI!!!

Yuri: What!?!

Yoshinori: Hiro & Keitaro are completely telling the truth. Keitaro got hot & dehydrated, so he fainted. If it wasn’t for me, Aiden & Hiro’s quick thinking, Keitaro could’ve been in serious trouble.

Yuri: Oh! I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.

Hiro: It’s alright, Ms. Yuri.

Keitaro: Yeah! That’s right. We know that you can get a bit boy crazy.

Yuri: I really have to control myself when I see a naked boy.

Keitaro: It’s alright.

Hiro: But you’re absolutely right.

Yoshinori: By the way, why were you entering the kitchen, Yuri?

Yuri: Oh! I needed you to come & see some of Hunter’s amazing drawings, so we can pick which one that we want for our camp poster.

Yoshinori: I would like to, but I have to help Aiden sell the “buddy cookies”.

Keitaro: What if I help him, sir.

Yuri, Hiro & Scoutmaster Yoshi all look at Keitaro as they wonder the same thing.

Yoshinori: Are you sure, Keitaro? We don’t want you to faint again.

Hiro: Scoutmaster Yoshi is right. I don’t know if I can handle you fainting in one day.

Yuri: I have to agree with them, Mr. Nagame.

Keitaro: It’s alright. I’ll be doing is standing next to Sir Aiden & telling the people how awesome & delicious the “buddy cookies” are.

Yoshinori: It does sound like a simple job.

Yuri: Plus people love to see a cute boy selling cookies.

Hiro: She’s right, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshinori: Alright. You can help Sir Aiden, but you must follow his instructions very carefully, are we clear on that, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Yes sir. I better get dress then.

Yoshinori: Let’s go Yuri. I want to see those drawings that you mention.

Yuri: Trust me, Yoshi. You’ll be amazed.

Scoutmaster Yoshinori & Yuri would leave as Keitaro slowly got back up onto his feet as he slowly put his clothes back on. Once he was fully dressed, he would woggle his way out of the kitchen & help Sir Aiden sell the “buddy cookies” outside the camp’s gate as Hiro couldn’t help, but to worry about this best friend’s condition. Keitaro would still feel a bit woozy, but manage to make his way towards Sir Aiden. Once he arrived, Sir Aiden was stunned to see Keitaro.

Aiden: Keitaro!?! What are you doing here?

Keitaro: I’m here to help sell the “buddy cookies” with you, sir.

Aiden: Thanks, but you should be resting.

Keitaro: Don’t worry, sir. As long as I stay in a nice shady spot, I can help.

Aiden: Alright, but if you start fainting on me, I’m taking you straight your cabin & you’ll be order to rest. Is that clear?

Keitaro: Yes sir.

As the day goes by, customers would see Keitaro’s cute adorable face as he couldn’t help but to but a ton of “buddy cookies” as Keitaro’s cuteness is truly helping the camp. Once it was evening, Keitaro & Sir Aiden would reenter the kitchen as Hiro was super happy to see Keitaro still standing.

Hiro: Thank goodness you’re alright.

Keitaro: Why wouldn’t I be?

Hiro: I thought for sure that you faint while helping Bro-Aiden.

Aiden: Nope! He stayed in the shade & kept cool

Hiro: Wow! You didn’t take any more dizzy spells?

Keitaro would shake his head no as Hiro would hug his best friend.

Hiro: Please don’t overwork yourself again, Keitaro. You don’t know how scary it was seeing you fainting right in front of me.

Keitaro: Don’t worry. I promise to take it easy. Is it alright if I help out with dinner?

Hiro: Oh no! You’re not cooking.

Keitaro: I wasn’t taking about that, Hiro.

Hiro: Oh!?!? Then what were you talking about?

Keitaro: Like chopping up the veggies for you & Sir Aiden.

Hiro: I don’t know.

Aiden: I say let him. At least he won’t be near the stove.

Hiro: Okay bro.

Keitaro: Thanks you guys.

And with that, Keitaro would start chopping the veggies while Hiro & Sir Aiden would make dinner for the entire camp. After everyone got their stomachs full, the mess hall would be completely empty as Hiro & Keitaro’s stomachs begin to growl as they worked very hard today.

Aiden: Whoa! Looks like my two little helpers are very hungry.

Hiro: You say that again bro. I’m starving.

Keitaro: Me too. I haven’t eaten anything all day.

Aiden: Tell you what, why don’t you two go out into the mess hall & wait. I’ll make an unforgettable meal just for the two of you.

Keitaro: That sounds very yummy sir.

Hiro: I have to agree, but are you sure that you don’t need our help.

Sir Aiden would cross his arms as he gave a very serious look towards Hiro as it gave him goosebumps.

Keitaro: Come on, Hiro. You cooked & baked enough for today.

Keitaro would grab Hiro’s wrist as he drags him out of the kitchen while he still wore his apron. Once they enter the mess hall, Keitaro & Hiro would sit down at a table as the entire mess hall was completely empty as they both felt awkward being the only ones there.

Keitaro: It sure does feel weird being the only ones here, huh?

Hiro: You can say that again plus I’m still wearing my apron, but I’m partially naked.

Keitaro: What!?!

Hiro: But it’s alright. At least we can have a nice quiet dinner alone.

Keitaro: Yeah! It’s been a while since we had some alone time with each other.

Hiro: Yeah! I truly miss cooking for you back at home, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I feel the same way, Hiro.

Hiro: I know mom wants to cook you an unforgettable meal that you won’t ever forget.

Keitaro: Knowing how wonderful your mom’s cooking is, I can’t argue with that.

Hiro: Promise me that you’ll come visit me & mom, so we all can have a wonderful meal together again.

Keitaro: Of course, Hiro. Let’s pinky promise.

Hiro: Okay.

Keitaro & Hiro would wrap their pinkies around each other as they promise each other that they’ll see each other more & have more dinners together just like the old times. As they were finishing their promise, Sir Aiden would enter the mess hall carrying two steamy hot plates of pumpkin pasta’s for the both of them. Keitaro’s jade green & Hiro’s ember orange eyes sparkle as they couldn’t believe that Sir Aiden made them their favorite food.

Aiden: Enjoy guys. I thought you two deserve a special dinner for helping me out today.

Hiro: Wow bro! This looks amazing.

Keitaro: Hiro’s right, Sir Aiden. It looks stunning. I can’t wait to dig in.

Aiden: Be careful you two. It’s piping hot & I don’t want my helpers burning their mouths.

Hiro: Don’t worry bro. We promise to take our time eating this amazing meal.

Aiden: Good. I’m going to go finish cleaning the kitchen. You two have fun eating your meal. And thank you again Hiro would help baking the cookies & you too Keitaro for help selling the “buddy cookies”, so fast.

Keitaro & Hiro smile as they were happy that they helped Camp Buddy out in a big way as they both dig in into Sir Aiden’s wonderful meal. Within minutes, they both were finished & full as they both burp in sync. Feeling embarrass, Hiro & Keitaro blush as their embarrassment soon turns into laughter as they both had a wonderful meal. Sir Aiden would return as he was surprise to see how fast Keitaro & Hiro ate their meal.

Aiden: Wow! You two must’ve been very hungry.

Hiro: Yup!

Keitaro: We sure were.

Aiden: I’m glad that you two enjoyed my version of your favorite meal, you guys. I’m about to lock up the mess hall.

Hiro: Hey bro.

Aiden: What is it, Hiro?

Hiro would get up & walk over towards Bro Aiden as he told him his plan as Sir Aiden smirk.

Aiden: Go right ahead.

Hiro: For real!?!

Aiden: Yeah. I’ll clean here.

Hiro: Wow! Thanks, Bro. You’re the best.

Aiden: Awe anything for my little protégé.

Hiro: Come on, Keitaro. We got one final business to do in the kitchen.

Keitaro: Oh! Okay. Thank you again for that wonderful meal Sir Aiden.

Keitaro would leave the table as he follow Hiro into the Kitchen. Sir Aiden smile as he decided to sit down & take a break after working so hard today. Once Hiro & Keitaro were inside the kitchen, Hiro would hold Keitaro’s hands & look deeply at Keitaro.

Keitaro: Hiro?!?

Hiro: At last, we’re finally alone.

Keitaro: Uh? What do you mean ‘alone’?

Hiro: You don’t know how much you scared me today, Keitaro. With mom being sick, I’m already worried not being there for her, but with you fainting right in front of me. It was truly frightening.

Keitaro: I’m sorry that I made you worry, Hiro.

Hiro: You wanna know what the worst thing is that I thought about.

Keitaro: What?

Hiro: I thought you wouldn’t come back after fainting like that.

Keitaro gasped as he realizes how much Hiro truly cares about him.

Keitaro: I’m so sorry, Hiro. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.

Hiro: I know, but it made me realize something.

Keitaro: What, Hiro?

Hiro: I want you back in my life. I truly deeply miss you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I thought we pinky promise that we would see each other more often once Camp Buddy was over.

Hiro: I’m talking more than just being friends. I want to be your boyfriend, Keitaro.

Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen as he drops his mouth wide open as he never ever expected his best friend to say anything like that to him.

Keitaro: You want us to be boyfriends?

Hiro: Yes! Won’t you please say yes?

Keitaro stare at Hiro’s bright ember orange eyes as he saw how sincere he was.

Keitaro: Okay. I’ll be your boyfriend.

Hiro: For real?!?

Keitaro: Yeah! We’ve been through so much together & to be honest, I kinda wanted to be your boyfriend as well.

Hiro: Really!?!

Hiro was overcome with excitement as he couldn’t contain himself & plants his lips against Keitaro’s. Keitaro’s jade green eyes sparkle as he felt Hiro’s warm soft lips as he couldn’t help but to kiss his best friend right back. Keitaro & Hiro slowly open up their mouths as they inserted their tongues & begin making out each other with some much passion. After 5 minutes of nonstop kissing, Keitaro & Hiro slowly pull their lips away from each other as the smile proud right at each other.

Hiro: I love you, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I love you too, Hiro.

Hiro: Since we’re all alone, do you want to…

Keitaro: Of course cutie.

Hiro: Wait a minute! Did you just call me cutie?

Keitaro: What else would I call my boyfriend?

Hiro: Awe! You’re the sweetest, Keitaro.

Keitaro: Come on, Hiro. I want to see you’re cute hot naked body.

Hiro: Okay.

Keitaro & Hiro begin removing their clothes as they drop all them onto the kitchen floor as they soon stood before each other buck naked in front of each other. Both boys couldn’t help but to smile as they enjoyed seeing each other’s sweet hot naked body.

Hiro: You look beautiful, Keitaro.

Keitaro: You look stunning, Hiro.

Hiro: You ready?

Keitaro: Yeah!

Hiro: You wanna do a 69?

Keitaro: Sure. Is it alright, if I’m on top?

Hiro: Whatever you want cutie.

Keitaro blushed as that made Hiro happy.

Keitaro: Should we do it on the floor?

Hiro: Let’s do it on the counter.

Keitaro: Okay.

Hiro quickly hop onto the counter as he lays flat on his back while Keitaro slowly joins him. Keitaro move himself in the opposite direction as they both stare directly at each other’s cute hot adorable penises. Both boys slowly took a deep breath as they slowly wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penises into their mouths. Their eyes sparkle as they love the warm soft hot taste of each other as they slurp the rest of each other into their mouths as they softly wrap their lips tightly around each other & start bobbing their heads up and down while softly suck and slurp each other’s warm hot soft penises into their mouths. Hiro & Keitaro couldn’t help themselves as they let out some very loud moans & groans as they can’t get enough of each other. Keitaro & Hiro continues to suck each other very softly as they both slowly start oozing pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Their eyes widen as they taste each other’s pre-cum entering their own mouths as they continue to suck each other even more. Keitaro & Hiro kept sucking and slurping each other. Both boys continue to ooze more & more pre-cum until their penises became too hot to handle as they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths. Their eyes sparkle as they felt the flow of each other’s piping hot boy milk entering their mouths as they both gulping it all down. After they got done squirting & drinking each other’s load, Keitaro & Hiro slowly pull their lips off each other’s soft wet gooey cum covered penises as they start gasping for air enjoying each other’s sweet hot load in their mouths as Keitaro slowly adjusts his body as he is now laying flat on top of Hiro while they both stare at each other’s cute adorable faces.

Hiro: Wow Keitaro! I didn’t know that you had that much inside of you.

Keitaro: You too, Hiro. I can’t believe how warm & sweet your load is.

Hiro: I’m so glad that we’re doing this.

Keitaro: Me too. Is it alright, if I continue to top?

Hiro: Of course.

Keitaro: Thanks pumpkin.

Hiro: Did you seriously call me pumpkin?

Keitaro: Of course, you’re my cute pumpkin aren’t you?

Hiro: Stop it, Keitaro. You’re embarrassing me.

Keitaro: Awe! I love that I’m embarrassing you.

Hiro: I’m not use to all of this couples stuff yet.

Keitaro: Me either, but I thought we could give it a try.

Hiro: Okay, sweetie.

Keitaro gasped as he felt his face turning bright red.

Hiro: Oho! Looks like someone’s embarrassed being called sweetie.

Keitaro: I can’t help it, pumpkin.

Hiro & Keitaro chuckle as they enjoy calling each other’s cute nicknames as Keitaro slowly remove himself off of Hiro’s body as he slowly adjusts his body as he is now sitting on the kitchen counter with his legs spread apart while his wet gooey covered penis is rubbing against Hiro’s anus. Hiro gasped as he felt the wet gooey head of Keitaro’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Keitaro: You ready for me, Hiro?

Hiro: Yes, Keitaro. Please enter me.

Keitaro nod his head as he grabs his penis positions the wet gooey head right at Hiro’s entrance & start thrusting forward as it easily slips right on through and enters Hiro. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Keitaro entering.

Keitaro: You alright, Hiro? I didn’t hurt you, did I?

Hiro: No. I’m good just surprised to feel you inside of me so quickly.

Keitaro: Is it alright, if I start moving?

Hiro: Yes Keitaro! Please do.

Keitaro took a long deep breath as he places Hiro’s legs over his shoulders & begin thrusting forward. Hiro gasp as he felt Keitaro moving inside of him.

Keitaro: It feels so good to be inside of you, Hiro.

Hiro: It’s great that you’re inside of me, Keitaro.

Keitaro smile as he continues to pound his best friend. Hiro couldn’t help but to chuckle as he smile as well as he enjoy being around his best friend.

Keitaro: Hey Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah Keitaro.

Keitaro: Is it alright, if I lay on top of you?

Hiro: I’m okay with whatever you want to do.

Keitaro smile as he slowly remove Hiro’s legs off his shoulders as he softly lay back on top of Hiro’s warm hot soft silky body while continuing to pound his best friend. Hiro couldn’t help himself as he wrap himself around Keitaro’s warm soft body while panting at a steady pace. Keitaro & Hiro slowly felt themselves getting warmer as sweat slowly slides down their body as Keitaro whimper while releasing his pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro gasped as he felt Keitaro’s pre-cum entering his body as his inside instantly start tensing up & quickly put the squeeze on Keitaro’s warm wet penis. Keitaro grunted as he felt Hiro’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he kept on pounding his best friend. Hiro hug Keitaro very tightly as Keitaro finally hits Hiro’s sweet spot causing the young min chef to moan very loudly as Keitaro’s continue to hit with every thrust. Keitaro continue on thrusting until he finally reaches his limit as he moan on the top of his lungs while the head of his penis is right at Hiro’s sweet spot as he sprays his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he begins panting very rapidly while feeling Keitaro’s piping hot load entering his body as he toss & turn all over the kitchen counter until he finally looses it as he screams on the top of his lungs while viciously squirting his white hot gooey cum in between his & Keitaro’s bodies. Once they both got done, Keitaro slowly lays his head onto Hiro’s shoulder as he was completely drained.

Hiro: You okay, Keitaro?

Keitaro: I’m fine just exhausted after pounding that cute hot hole of yours.

Hiro: I guess I went a little crazy when you discover my sweet spot.

Keitaro: Sorry about that.

Hiro: It’s alright. I don’t mind going crazy if you’re the one that hits my sweet spot.

Keitaro: I’m glad that you brought me here, Hiro. If you didn’t I don’t know what would happen to us.

Hiro: I don’t ever want to think of that, Keitaro. Just promise me that you’ll always be by my side.

Keitaro: I promise.

Hiro: Is it okay if I pound you?

Keitaro: Of course pumpkin. My hole is all yours.

Hiro had a huge smile on his face as he was happy to hear that. Keitaro slowly removes himself off of Hiro’s body as Keitaro would remain on his hands & knees while recovering from that wild pounding he gave Hiro. Hiro would slowly move himself around as he got himself right behind Keitaro. Hiro grin as he spread Keitaro’s butt cheeks apart exposing his cute hot anus. Keitaro gasp as he felt his anus being exposed out in the open as Hiro grabs a hold of his wet gooey covered penis & places the head right at Keitaro’s entrance. Keitaro’s entire body shivered as he felt the wet gooey head of Hiro’s penis touching against his anus.

Hiro: You alright, Keitaro?

Keitaro: Yeah just surprise that’s all.

Hiro: Good because I’m about to enter you.

Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen once he heard that as Hiro took a deep breath & begin thrusting himself forward as he shove his wet gooey covered penis right through Keitaro’s entrance as it easily slid right inside of him. Keitaro gasp as he was surprise & happy to feel Hiro inside of him.

Keitaro: Wow Hiro! Your penis feels so good inside of me.

Hiro: I’m glad that you like having me inside of you because the real fun is about to begin.

Hiro continues to squeeze Keitaro’s butt cheeks as he begins thrusting himself forward into his pal. Keitaro gasp as he felt his body moving in sync with Hiro’s thrusts as he could feel Hiro’s wet gooey penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Hiro moaned with sweet pleasure as he kept thrusting at a steady pace enjoying pounding his best friend now lover. Keitaro would slowly breathe at a steady pace as final calm himself down. Hiro slowly sped up as he soon felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro remain quietly as his jade green eyes widen as he slowly felt himself tensing up & his insides quickly start closing up & squeeze Hiro’s penis very tightly. Hiro grunted as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his new boyfriend. Keitaro & Hiro would slowly feel themselves getting hotter as more sweat continues to slide down their bodies until Hiro gave one final thrust as the hot steamy pleasure was too much for him as he moans on the top of his lungs & begins unleashing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro’s jade green eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Hiro’s piping hot boy milk entering as he tries to withstand the hot steamy pleasure, but it was overwhelming as Keitaro screams on the top of his lungs & violently fires his white hot gooey cum straight down onto the kitchen counter making a massive wet gooey sticky puddle. Once they both were done, they were completely out of breath as Hiro slowly removes his penis out of Keitaro while removing his hands from Keitaro’s butt cheeks. Once he no longer felt his best friend’s penis inside of him, Keitaro gasp as his anus would be widen as he slowly Hiro’s piping hot boy milk oozing its way out of his body as it slowly oozes its way out & slide’s Keitaro cute adorable butt & dripping down onto the kitchen counter. Hiro & Keitaro were totally exhausted flop down onto his butt while Keitaro collapses on top of his wet gooey puddle that he created.

Hiro: Man. I never knew having sex with my best friend would feel tiresome.

Keitaro: You can say that again. I’m laying in my own cum that I created.

Hiro: Sorry that I made you squirt that out, Keitaro.

Keitaro: It’s alright, Hiro. I know that you didn’t mean to, but I have to admit it felt so good to release all of that inside of me.

Hiro: Me too. I’m glad that we worked this out.

Keitaro: Same here.

Hiro: I’m glad that we’re dating now.

Keitaro: Me too, but what do we tell our friends?

Hiro: Nothing. I’ll die of embarrassment if they ever found out that we started going out.

Keitaro: So nothing.

Hiro: Exactly.

Keitaro: Let’s clean up & take a nice steam shower together.

Hiro: Just like when you come over to my place.

Keitaro: Yeah. I miss doing that.

Hiro: Same here.

Keitaro & Hiro slowly remove themselves off of the kitchen counter as they would the entire kitchen clean & wipe away white gooey spots that they created during their hot action. They both soon wipe themselves clean they put their clothes back on as Keitaro was ready to go back to the mess hall, but Hiro would grab a hold of Keitaro’s wrist.

Hiro: Hold on, Keitaro!

Keitaro: What is it, Hiro?

Hiro: Before we go back out to the mess hall, I kinda asked Bro Aiden for some advice.

Keitaro: Oh?

Hiro: I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend, but I was afraid that you would say no, so I asked Bro Aiden what I should do & he told that I speak from the heart.

Keitaro: Wow! That’s great advice.

Hiro: I know, so when we go back out there the only other person that knows that we’re a couple is Bro Aiden.

Keitaro: It’s fine, Hiro.

Hiro: Thanks, Keitaro. Is it alright if we tell them that we, you know…

Keitaro: I don’t see why not. He’s like a big brother to you & I trust him.

Hiro: You’re the best, Keitaro.

Keitaro smile as they both reenter the mess hall as Sir Aiden just got done cleaning it.

Aiden: Phew! Man cleaning this place is truly exhausting.

Hiro: Hey bro! We’re back.

Aiden: Well? What did he say?

Hiro: He said yes & I told him about you giving me advice.

Aiden: Wow! That’s so cool. I’m glad that you two are going out.

Keitaro: Thanks, Sir Aiden & thank you for helping Hiro. He truly looks at you as an older brother figure.

Aiden: Awe. Anything for my little protégé plus I kinda see him as my little brother when we’re in the kitchen together.

Hiro: Cooking alongside you this summer was truly amazing, Bro Aiden.

Keitaro: If you excuse us. Hiro & I got to take a nice long hot shower after what we did.

Aiden: Oh! So you two did ‘do it’. I’m so proud of you two.

Hiro: Night bro.

Keitaro: Night Sir Aiden.

Aiden: Night boys! Remember to get a good night sleep because we got a lot more baking to do.

Keitaro & Hiro nod their heads as they enter their cabin & quickly head towards the bathroom as they both help wash each other’s bodies clean as they decided to wear only their underwear & sleep in Keitaro’s bed as they both had an exciting day.


End file.
